sstpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken is Kim Possible's arch enemy. He is a blue-skinned mad-scientist and super-villain obsessed with world domination, thus proving to the world that he is a genius. Out of all of Kim's enemies, he and Shego are considered her arch-foes. His real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and is dearly loved by his (sometimes embarrassing) mother, though he can not bring himself to admit the "evil villain out to conquer the world" thing to her. When he was in college he was humiliated by his friends, one of which was Kim's father, Dr. Timothy James Possible. He ended up dropping out and becoming a villain. At some point he turned blue but all that is known about it is that "it was a Tuesday" when it happened. Although clearly a capable scientist, able to construct sentient robots, super-lasers, beam cannons, and other such "evil" technologies, Drakken is totally clueless when it comes to making them work right and his plans are often undone by his own oversight, such as making his "perfect" Bebe Robots TOO perfect, at which they realized he was not perfect and thus should not command them; or position super-laser reflectors on the moon so that they reflected the beam right back to their source, destroying the lair he had spent stolen millions on. Even though Drakken claims to be all evil, he has at times shown his good side and has even helped Kim save the world. Even though he frequently encounters Kim and Ron, he can never remember Ron's name except for when he does in "The Twin Factor," which makes Ron happy, and when Ron forces him to remember it at the end of So the Drama, and is always extremely surprised to see Kim show up, though even he unsure exactly why. In Graduation he comes up with a plan that finally works, however, this one was to save the world not take it over. He plays a major role in defeating the Lorwardians, receiving a medal for it. It is implied he reformed, but the series ended before it could be confirmed. In Super Sonic Team Possible Drakken is one of the main antagonists in the Super Sonic Team Possible series, he is usually teamed with Sonic's arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman and most of the time build armies of robots to destroy Team Possible and Team Sonic. He appears in almost every Super Sonic Team Possible fanfic except for Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II and has a minor cameo role in Super Sonic Team Possible: Part III: Ridin' as one of the Hoverboard Racing contenders. So far the only time where he isn't being a bad guy is in the Christmas fanfic, A Very Super Sonic Team Possible Christmas where the heroes and villains are having a momentary truce over the holidays. Drakken is also one of the main characters in the prequel fanfic, Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite which focuses around Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman and explains how they met and decided to team up and take over the world.